


Original Methos

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bronze Age, Horsemen Era, Immortal Origin, Pre Horseman, post-horseman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal





	Original Methos

_**Prologue:** _

Methos, who claims to be the oldest immortal 5000 old, lied about his origin, age, race and he does remembers the beginning of his existence. This is the story of the man who is known to any only under a nom de plum, the most popular is Methos, the myth.

* * *

 

Methos sat in the office of a linguistic doctor by name of Benjamin M Adamsson, his current alias. He just came out of a lecture about ancient greek, at the end of a lesson a student came to him with the question whether old Chinese and old greek had the same roots, this question should have been easy to answer but the student reminded him of someone long not seen. His father!

**The beginning of all**

He came to life at the beginning of time and existence itself. The first thing he remembers is being welcomed by his father as his oldest son but with this welcome came sad news for both of them. So that there will be balance in the universe each of his father children had to became a piece in this balance. But the saddest thing had yet to come because he is the oldest he has to become the balance part to his father who is live. He had to become the ruler and creator of death. One thing though gave him hope he could create a breed of humans who were not yet created, that can withstand almost every death, but again there was a catch they had to compete against each other, were infants, resurrect, and other misery. He choose to create them anyway and live among his children when the time comes to create them. He also decided to give them false hope, a price and asked one of his brothers the piece of faith to let his children be safe where places of faith worship are, he agreed with the condition of punishment if broken by them, with the same condition his sister fairness gave her word for one on one fights. So were the rules of the ‘game‘ created.

**10,000 B.C.**

His father told him it was time for him to create. He could choose between ‘ cursing’ or ‘creating', he choose Creation.

**Bronze Age**

A young Immortal peeked his Interest, Kronos. Because it was not time to reveal the Immortal origin he had to think of another way to communicate with Kronos. He decided to take on the mantel of a relatively young Immortal by the name of Methos and seek him out.

**After the Horsemen**

After he left the Horsemen because he lost curiosity in Kronos, he thought what to do next. For a short time he thought of going back to the state he was before the Horsemen, a watcher of death. But he decided not to go back to the spiritual plane but to remain Methos. So he began to wander and learn more about humans and Earth.


End file.
